


Garrus!

by xfayfay72x



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen, kind of shakarian??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7278544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard mistakes every Turrian she sees on the Citadel for Garrus. Garrus thinks it's hillaroius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garrus!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omnisan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/gifts).



Shepard walked out of the elevator to the Citadel Presidium. She needed to get a new gun advancement and ammunition. Walking down the hall Shepard saw a Turrian. 

“Oh, hey Garrus!” She said, walking by. 

“Who is Garrus?” He asked, but Commander Shepard had already walked away. The Turrian just frowned at her and continued his job. 

Shepard continued walking until she reached one of her favorite stores, Kanala Exports. She quickly bought some sniper and shotgun upgrades for her and her squad mates. 

She finished purchasing what she wanted from the store terminal and walked down the hall again. She saw another Turrian standing by the elevator. “Hey Garrus, how'd you get here so fast? And you changed already? Wow you're quick. I'm on my way to Purgatory once I drop these things off at the Normandy, you should stop by!” Shepard said, excitedly. 

“What are you talking about?” The Turrian asked. 

Shepard rolled her eyes at him. “You're silly. I'll see you there!” She said. And with that, she slipped into the elevator. 

“Who was that?” The Asari next to the Turrian asked, confused and slightly disgusted. 

“I have no idea.” The Turrian replied, confused.

***

After returning her purchases to the Normandy, Shepard walked into Purgatory for a little shore leave. She walked up the stairs and chatted with Aria for a few minutes, then wandered over to the bar to find Garrus. 

She found Garrus after quickly scanning the crowd. “Garrus, hey, glad you came!” Shepard said, sitting down next to him. 

“Well I've been here all day.” Garrus said. 

“No, I just saw you in the Presidium.” Shepard said, slightly confused. Surely Garrus was just playing a trick on her?

“What are you talking about?” Garrus asked. 

“I was in the Presidium and I saw you, twice actually. Once by the elevator, and once by the store I was at.” Shepard explained. 

Garrus sighed. “Are you sure you didn't just see another Turian?” 

Shepard though for a moment. “I...I could've swore they were you.” She said, sounding defeated. 

Garrus stood up. “Come on, we're going to the Presidium.” He said. Shepard groaned and followed him into the elevator. 

Upon arriving at the Presidium, Garrus and Shepard saw the same Turian Shepard had spoken to earlier. 

Garrus looked at her. “Which one did you think was me?” He sighed. 

Shepard pointed to him and Garrus started to laugh. “Shepard I look nothing like him. Not even a little bit. We're not even dressed alike!” Garrus said. 

Shepard frowned. “You all look the same too me.” She grumbled, turning around and walking back into the elevator. 

“Where are you going?” Garrus asked. 

“I'm going back to the Normandy, you ruined shore leave.” She said, jokingly with a smile on her face. 

“Well wait for me.” Garrus said, running towards the elevator. But before he could reach it, Shepard slammed her first on the close button. All Garrus saw before the the doors shut was the grin on Shepard's face.


End file.
